


Anastasia’s Peculiar Predicament

by Chaosuser7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collateral Damage, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Hyper Muscle Growth, Hyper Muscles, Muscle Growth, Uneven Muscle Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosuser7/pseuds/Chaosuser7
Summary: Anastasia wants to be the biggest girl on the block, so she commissions some scientists to make her special cherries to make her big and strong. They take a bit to kick in but the first makes her burst out of her room. Then she realizes she really should’ve read the warning label.
Kudos: 2





	Anastasia’s Peculiar Predicament

Anastasia drummed her fingers on the banister, impatiently watching the front door. Her special order from the damn scientists was a whole month past the promised due date, and she was rightfully pissed off. She growled in anger just thinking about what she’d do to those pathetic nerds if the package didn’t arrive today. There was a noise as the solid marble banister began to crack and crumble under her strength. She was already a gargantuan hulk of a woman, not a single muscle smaller than her own head and all of them harder than steel. She could bench press a car, jump over her own mansion with ease. she was stronger and faster than anyone had any right to be and yet, she knew she could be more, would be more.

She’d hit her body’s wall a while ago, she simply couldn’t pack any more muscle mass onto her frame, which is why she devoted herself to making the muscles there even denser. But she wanted, no, needed to be bigger, prove she wasn’t some little girl, that she was a, nay, the biggest girl. It was why she payed those dumb nerds to make her a special steriod to increase her mass, because no one, not even her own body, would get in her way.

She perked up upon hearing the doorbell ring, giddily throwing herself over the banister, shattering the tile floor with her sheer weight as she landed. She answered the door, seemingly totally uncaring that she was clad only in a very small (on her) bikini. She took a breath to settle herself and opened the door as gently as she could, wouldn’t do to have to pay to get it repaired... again. Even so her lightest grasp rendered the knob a small modern art piece. She stuck her head out the door but didn’t see anyone. She stepped out the door, looking left and right in confusion until he felt her toe nudge something. Look down she let out a squeal of delight as she saw a package addressed to her from the lab.

A puff of smoke was all that was visible as she grabbed the box and bolted back to her room at speeds that would make fighter jets green with envy. She crashed through several walls on her way, not caring in the slightest at the collateral damage. She was too elated to even feel the debris bounding of her rock hard skin, or the miniature earthquakes that she produced with every step. In second she made it back to her room, her mansion looking like a warzone behind her. She didn’t even care about being gentle, she tore the door from the wall like a sticker and absentmindedly tossed it out of the city, where it would be mistaken for a UFO by the local tabloids.

Anastasia could hardly contain her excitement, finally she would be bigger, finally she’d be the biggest. She ripped open the package like a little girl on Christmas morning, revealing a seemingly ordinary container of 30 cherries. She ripped the top off and tossed it aside before, as gently as she possibly could, picked a cherry from the container like it was the most precious and beautiful thing in the entire world. She slowly placed the cherry in her mouth, using her muscular tongue to feel and taste every single centimeter of its surface. It was the absolute best cherry she’d ever tasted, it was like someone took the concept of cherry and made it better. Finally, she bit down on it and nearly orgasmed, it was so juicy and flavorful and good, it made the skin taste bland by comparison. The amazonian woman moaned at the taste and the texture as it slid down her throat.

Anastasia tensed in anticipation, giddiness coursing through her as she readied herself to grow even bigger. She waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, after about 8 minutes of solid nothing, zilch, nada, she opened her eyes and untensed. Her vision started to blur as her eyes started to water. She stomped her foot hard in anger, making the entire city quake from her fury as she cratered the floor of her room. She let out an angry scream, thinking she’d been duped by the lab, so powerful were her lungs that her scream destroyed the remaining intact windows of her estate. Hot, angry tears cascaded down her face. In her rage she downed the rest of the cherries in a single gulp in an attempt to calm down. And it worked for the most part, the intense orgasm that ripped through her body providing enough endorphins to temporarily abate her rage. Her bikini bottom exploded off her body from the sheer force and volume of her cum. Less a puddle and more a lake formed beneath her as she rode the high.

She was so caught up in her pleasure that she didn’t notice at first that had grown a solid foot taller. She did notice however when her left arm started to tingle. It instantly tripled in length, becoming taller than her. Her muscles burned white hot beneath her skin as her deltoids exploded in size, eclipsing her head multiple times over. Angry veins coated her arm as the growth continued downwards and her tricep bloated out like a car-sized tumor and her bicep more resembled a delivery van in size, causing her to lose her balance and expand the crater in the floor when her butt hit it. She didn’t even notice, the pleasure and elation had rendered her temporarily unresponsive. No sooner had she than her right leg quintupled in length. Her thighs that were once as thick as a few telephone poles now made airliners look slim. Her calves looked like someone had shoved a few cars inside them. 

As her other limbs quickly followed suit her body exploded outwards. Her womanly curves were quickly lost as her muscle took as much space as they possibly could to grow and expand. A new ab was growing on her stomach every second and they were each so cut and defined that they could each crush diamond. Her breasts had been completely subsumed by her pecs, which had grown so much that they started to droop but the tops still completely obscured her head from the front. Her lats essentially formed wings of pure muscle as the valleys and slopes of her back grew deeper and more defined, new muscles seemingly appearing from nowhere. Her traps had eclipsed her head from the back, forming a kind of natural high collar for her. Her body had grown so wide that she’d knocked the walls for her very large room and the rooms around it. After everything else was done her height finally caught and she was finally brought back to reality as her head crashed through her room’s ceiling, which was a good 50 feet tall.

Anastasia was trying to get a good look at herself over her pecs worthy of a goddess when a little piece of paper landed between them. She tried to find a good angle to read it.

GROWTH CHERRIES USAGE GUIDE  
Consume ONE cherry a day and wait TEN MINUTES for it to take effect. Be sure to drink plenty of water and eat plenty of protein to help fuel the growth.  
Growth should last about 10 minutes. Be sure to be outside so as to avoid collateral damage  
DO NOT CONSUME MULTIPLE CHERRIES AT ONCE!!!!!  
DO NOT ORGASM AFTER EATING A CHERRY OR DURING THE GROWTH!!! DOING SO WILL RESULT IN THE EFFECT INCREASING TENFOLD!!!!!!!!!!!

Anastasia gulped as she read the note. Her body started to rumble and her muscles seemingly roared. If that was just one cherry how much was she gonna get from the other 29? As her estate began to look more and more like a scale model, she decided she didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/gabrielkelly0476  
> Twitter: @GabrielKelly123  
> Commissions are still open if anyone’s interested. For inquiries DM me on Twitter or email me at chaosuser7@gmail.com
> 
> Anastasia belongs to https://twitter.com/me_wizardd?s=21  
> Be sure to give him a follow! He’s a really great guy!


End file.
